


Berry Parfait

by Marvelle Petit (petitmelon)



Series: Berry Kisses [2]
Category: Rune Factory 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitmelon/pseuds/Marvelle%20Petit
Summary: Leon and Frey, trapped in a closet. What more needs to be said?Repost from ff.net back in the day that's been edited/updated *cough remastered* slightly. Happy Remaster release, everyone!
Relationships: Frey/Leon (Rune Factory)
Series: Berry Kisses [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647115
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Berry Parfait

Leon's heartbeat echoed in Frey's ears. Despite their current dilemma, it beat normally. Her cheek pressed against his firm chest. Her arms encircled his waist. His tail encircled hers. Her right leg wrapped around his hips. One of his hands grasped her right thigh for support. The other pressed above her head, keeping him from completely crushing her.

A thin stream of light seeped in through the crack of the closet door.

It started out as a game.

* * *

**Attack #1**

* * *

After completing her morning chores, Frey took a stroll around town while waiting for the general store to open. As she passed by the bathhouse, Leon stepped out, carrying his fishing rod.

"Good morning, Leon!" she beamed.

He cocked his head to the side and smiled. His ears flickered. She tensed up; that was a sign he was about to make mischief. In a split second he pulled her close and kissed her. Before she could object, he pulled away. "Morning, Frey."

She stuttered out a series of half words in shock.

"I felt like seeing something interesting. That face of yours is perfect." With those words, he sauntered away.

As his figure became lost in the distance, her senses returned to normal. She glanced around the area to make sure no one witnessed their kiss. Luckily, they were alone in the early morning. "Leon," she grumbled, but despite her concrete frustration, a flower of happiness grew.

* * *

**Attack #2**

* * *

While carrying the supplies back to her room, she happened to see Leon and Kiel talking about something and decided to say hello.

As she conversed with Kiel about a new book he read, she saw his ears flicker towards her out of the corner of her eye. However, being in the comfort of a friend, she paid no mind to the warning of his antics.

As she left, he tapped her shoulder. She turned around and straight into his lips. Both she and Keil were stunned into silence. Leon's laugh startled the birds with its loudness. He slapped Kiel's shoulder. "Come on, let's go grab lunch." Kiel, still flustered, could only nod and continue on with him. "See you later, Love," he called as they walked away.

Frey growled in frustration. It was one thing to kiss in secret, but to do it in front of Kiel, the biggest mouth of Selphia? The entire town would know by nightfall!

"That's it!" she cried, slamming her fist into her palm. She stomped over to the restaurant, intent on enacting revenge.

* * *

**Mistake #1**

* * *

The boys were inside the restaurant, eating and having a riotous time. Her eyes met Leon's upon entering, but he said nothing or even acknowledged she was there. Kiel glanced at her for a heartbeat before glancing away in embarrassment.

She sat at the table across the room. "Ultra hello!" Porco greeted. "What can I do for you?"

"Give me a Prelude to Love," she replied, eyes still focused on Leon.

"Oh, my, Frey!" he gushed. "What your heart desires!"

What would be the best method to tease him in front of his friends? Tickle his ears?

"My dearest, Frey, for you!" Porco cried and with a flourish, set down the glass.

She blinked and looked up at him. "It's empty."

"Oh, I had to savor your love!"

"You drank it?" she stuttered in shock. "Porco!"

"Ultra feeling good! What else can I get you?"

"Strawberry milk. And don't drink it this time!"

Porco sang and twirled back to his kitchen.

Frey glanced back at Leon. He grinned and winked at her before speaking with Arthur.

"He's enjoying every second of this," she muttered.

"For you!" Porco exclaimed, setting down a half-empty glass.

"Porco! You still drank out of it!" She stood and pushed the glass back to him. "Finish it; I'm going to go mix my own drink."

"Oh, a meal cooked by my Frey! Ultra happy!"

"Stop saying that!" she cried. As she pushed her way back to the kitchen, Dylas stopped her in her tracks.

"Hey, you can't go back there."

"Tell your boss to stop eating my orders!"

His eyebrows arched. "Aren't you being a little over-reactive? He always does this. You know it."

She let out a long sigh. He had a point. The situation allowed her to vent out her frustrations with Leon, but Porco always ate the orders. It was something expected when eating there. "You're right. Sorry, Dylas."

"Well, aren't you going to order something? I promise I won't eat it."

"No, I'm good, thanks. See you later."

Dylas' brows furrowed, but he said nothing. She walked back to the area joining the restaurant and Arthur's office. The large globe spun under her fingertips. She let Leon get under her skin, against the number one rule of not letting his teasing affect her.

"Frey," Leon's voice called. She froze. He must not be able to see her. She craned her ears and listened for his footsteps. With light steps, she maneuvered around the globe as he walked around. "Hm, Dylas said he saw her come over here."

His tail flicked back and forth. Like a cat, she stalked her prey. When he came within arm's reach, she tapped his shoulder. The moment he turned around she pressed her lips against his in a passionate hunger. Just as his hands touched her waist she broke apart, pushed him to the ground, and ran away.

 _Now he's the one dazed and confused!_ She pumped her fist in the air and she raced back home. Apologies would come later. For now she wanted him to experience a semblance of the chaos he gave her. She glanced at the clock and grimaced. She promised Forte she'd bring her a giant's nail two hours ago!

* * *

**Mistake #2, Attack #3**

* * *

Forte wasn't the type to wait if it went against her duty, and by time Frey arrived at her house, she was long gone. Kiel wasn't home either. Frey drummed her fingers on Forte's desk. If she left it there, would she see it? It may take all evening to track her down in town.

The front door groaned open. Lucky! One of them came home early! She walked to the front entrance. "For," a pair of azure eyes met hers, "Te."

Leon grinned. His tail flicked right and left as he sauntered to her.

Frey took a step backward for each step he made. Something in his gaze made her stomach knot. There was something predatory about it, as though he wanted to devour her. "What are you doing here?"

"Seeing what trouble you've gotten yourself into this time." His smooth voice sent chills down her spine. She hit a wall. He leaned over her and pressed his body against hers. "You can't escape from me now. Think I'm going to let you go after that cruel joke you played on me earlier?"

"Not here," she seethed. "This is Forte's room!"

He smirked. "Then we'll have to make it quick."

The lust in his voice caused her chest to tighten. He leaned down and kissed her with the same passion she kissed him earlier. It didn't take long for her defenses to break down and her body to melt into a tingling goo. Nonetheless, she broke away and gasped, "Stop!"

He nibbled on her lower lip until she opened her mouth to protest, then shoved his tongue inside. The words died on his tongue. The chance of being caught seemed to make each touch of his lips that much more electrifying.

His hands ran down the curve of her hips and squeezed her buttocks. He lifted her up and she linked her legs around his waist. A pleasurable knot formed in her stomach as their lips madly fought for dominance.

The door groaned. "Kiel? Are you home?" Her eyes widened in horror. Leon quickly opened the closet door and stepped inside. Their limbs became entangled in the small space. Frey's heart felt like it would explode. How could she explain this?

Leon, however, seemed unphased by the turn of events. As they heard Forte rummage around the home, he began caressing her bare thigh. Frey looked at him in horror, but through the dim light she could see that mischievous grin on his face. She couldn't do anything or else Florte would hear.

His hand continued its way up her thigh as he leaned down and began gently nipping at her neck. She tried to crane her neck away, but in the cramped closet she didn't have much room to maneuver. Fear began to swirl with pleasure. Her breaths became shaky as each tender touch of his fingers turned her insides to mush .

Leon kissed each part of her neck and up to her jaw, her cheek, her nose, her forehead, refusing to give her his lips. All the while Forte was in the room, doing something or other. The knot became bigger, almost hurting her with its intensity. Something hard stabbed against her, and when she shifted her weight over it, a sharp pang of electricity sent a wave of indescribable pleasure through her body. Unwittingly, a low moan left her mouth.

Forte stopped whatever she was doing.

Frey's jaw dropped in horror.

"Keep doing it," Leon whispered in her ear.

Frey shook her head wildly. He grabbed her hips and slammed them against his as he sucked her neck. The sudden motions left her body numb against an onslaught of strong electric pulses. Against her will, another moan left her mouth.

"G-ghost!" Forte screamed. Her footsteps' thud echoed in the silence and the door slammed a second later.

Both tumbled out of the closet. Leon laughed heartily. "I wish I could have seen her face."

"Leon! What were you thinking?"

He grabbed her hand. "Come on, we need to go before she comes back with others." As much as she wanted to argue, he was right. They dashed out the house and ran down to the lake. Once they reached the shores, they collapsed and regained their breath.

Leon leaned on his side and ran his fingertips over her jawline and cheekbone. "Want to finish what we started?"

"I'm still mad at you," Frey replied curtly. "You've been really bad today."

"If I'm in trouble already, I might as well get into more."

"Leon!" she squealed as he pounced on top of her and claimed her lips. She pounded his back with dainty fists. "Stop!" she cried as he broke the kiss.

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "There will be a day when you won't ask me to stop. I'll be a gentleman and wait for it." He rose and held out his hand. She took it hesitantly, but he pulled no tricks. "Well, my Lady, shall I walk you home?"

* * *

The next morning Frey saw Forte and Dolce talking in front of her home. She waved and gave a strained smile, still feeling the guilt of her trespassing. "Good morning, Forte! Good morning, Dolce!"

"Frey! I was just telling Dolce about the new ghost in town."

Frey blinked. "Ghost?" A nervous giggle erupted from her belly. "You don't say."

"It seems to be a helpful ghost. I was scared and ran away yesterday, but when I went back into my room with Kiel, the giant's nail I needed was right there in the middle of the floor!"

"Seems like Pico needs to take lessons from him," Dolce commented dryly.

"Dolly! I am too helpful!"

Frey giggled in relief. They got lucky; _this time_. But next time she would use her magic and bind him while she ran away. No one would believe a new pair of ghosts were in town, after all!


End file.
